


Over and over again ~ A Prinxiety Story

by abrecalledcheese



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, I'm so sorry if this makes you cry by the end of the story, Inspired by Music, M/M, May be a tear jerker, Meaning it just might, Romantic Prinxiety - Freeform, and I most possibly will
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28459587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abrecalledcheese/pseuds/abrecalledcheese
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Kudos: 5





	1. Prologue

“Come on Virgil? Please? You can just do it all later,” Patton pleaded his best friend to go to the small gathering Remy was holding. “It’s not even going to be a lot of people.” Virgil looked at the small pile of paperwork on his desk. It wasn’t that he didn’t really want to go to the party, he just had homework he wanted to do as soon as possible. It wasn’t due until next week but he still wanted to get it done. After glazing between Patton and his work, Virgil finally came to the decision to cut himself some slack and enjoy himself. He deserved it.  
“Alright. I go,” Virgil said with a smile on his face to his bubbly friend.  
“Yay!” Patton replied as he went in to hug him. Virgil patted the little caramel curly bush on his torso before he gently pulled him away.  
“Okay come on! We have a party to go to!”


	2. Chapter 1

Grabbing one more drink from the table, Roman walked back up the stairs to reunite with his friends, Logan, Janus and his brother, Remus.  
“You guys are so miserably single,” said an adenoidal voice Roman could only recognise as his brother’s. Both Logan and Roman turned their heads in sync with each other, Roman with a confused expression whilst Logan remained stoic as ever, only raising a single eyebrow.  
“What do you mean?” the red letterman jacket man asked, trying to be oblivious to the fact that he knew what Remus was talking about.  
“Well, I’m in a relationship with this hot mess of a man right here,” Remus started, stroking Janus’ cheek which gained an eye roll from Logan in response. “Remy somehow managed to get a boyfriend before you two shitheads and Emile is that person.”  
“You’re point being…”  
“How are you two still single?” Janus chimed in. Logan shook his head at the thought.  
“I’m not looking for a relationship right now. I just-”  
“Want to focus on your studies. We know,” Roman said tiredly as if they had been over that conversation a million times before... not that they hadn’t.

***

“Patton, are you sure about this?” Virgil asked, worried if it was really going to be a good idea allowing himself to be surrounded by a large crowd of people. Patton had already told him that there weren’t going to be a lot of attendants, but he still wasn’t entirely convinced; Remy wasn’t really the type of person to invite a ‘small amount’.  
“Don’t worry Virge. You’ll be fine. Remember that Remy’s dating Emile now, so he’ll keep him in check,” Patton reassured his anxious friend with a comforting smile on his face.  
“Oh yeah,” he replied, a bit more confident now.

Back with Roman and the group, he and Logan started to become visibly more exhausted with the topic at hand. “Okay can we talk about something else now?” Roman asked.  
“I agree. This conversation is growing additionally more and more tiresome by the second,” Logan replied, becoming slowly annoyed with it too.  
“Hey bitches! How are you all doing?” came a sassy voice coming up from the staircase.  
Remy’s timing couldn’t have been more convenient.  
“Hiya Remy,” Roman sighed, looking relieved. As the other boys engaged in a conversation with the sassy coffee bottom, Roman looked down from the balcony he stood on to the entrance below. A pair of boys walked through the open barn doors and as they did, the one on the left in particular caught his eye. As hard as he tried to look away, he just couldn’t. He tried with everything he had to avert his eyes, but no matter what he did, a magnet seemed to be pulling him towards the mystery man.

“Roman? Roman?” Feeling taps on his shoulder, Roman didn’t realise how long he’d been staring before Remy snapped him out of the trance the boy had unconsciously placed him under. “You okay there hun? Something or someone caught your eye?” Remy said as he playfully nudged him in the arm and emphasised the word ‘someone’, making Roman blush furiously.  
“No,” he said hesitantly, before quickly glancing back at the stranger for a split second. Remy followed his gaze and found the boy Roman supposedly fell for.  
“Is it… him?” the man with sunglasses asked suspiciously, pointing at Virgil. Roman said nothing but his emotions betrayed him and he blushed an even deeper shade red, giving Remy the answer he needed. Walking away with a mischievous smirk on his face, Remy started strutting to the stairs.  
“Wait where are you going?” Roman asked, maybe a little more quickly than he should have.  
“Greeting the guests,” Remy simply replied, smiling innocently.

“Hey girls! How are ya?” Remy greeted the two young men, startling the emo a little.  
“Hi Remy. We’re good, how are you?” Patton responded, sounding sweeter than candy.   
“I’m okay, thanks for asking. Unfortunately for me, I can’t get as tipsy as I wanna ‘cause of my annoyingly beautiful puppy of a boyfriend.”  
“That’s a bad thing?” Virgil said coolly, raising an eyebrow slightly behind his purple bangs.  
“Thanks hun,” Remy said playfully annoyed, dropping his head on his shoulder to look at Virgil through his sunglasses. Both Patton and Virgil laughed at their friend’s response and as he looked up, Virgil’s eyes locked with a stranger’s on the balcony above. The two men became trapped by the stare between them, neither one of them wanting to look away and break the unknown connection.

Suddenly Virgil’s phone started vibrating in his back pocket. Turning away from Patton and Remy, he took it out and his face fell upon recognising the contact calling him; it was his mother. Taking a deep breath, he hesitantly pressed ‘Answer’ and raised the phone to his ear.  
“Hello?”  
“Virgil! Where are you?!” she screamed down the line.  
“I, um, I’m at a gathering,” Virgil replied meekly. The word ‘gathering’ sounded better to use in this situation than ‘party’.  
“You still have work to do! What the hell are you DOING there?”  
Virgil desperately struggled to control his emotions as unwelcome tears started pricking at his eyes.  
“O-okay, um. I’ll come back now then,” he said, hanging up then swallowing to contain his tears.

“Patton,” Virgil said, his voice breaking at the last syllable.  
“Yeah buddy,” Patton’s voice trailed off when he saw that his friend’s rare smile had disappeared and instead he was hanging his head, trying to hide his face with his long fringe.  
“I need to go,” Virgil said quietly, trying not to draw Remy’s attention. Walking over to him, Patton placed two gentle hands on his arms and pulled Virgil into a hug; he didn’t need to tell him what was wrong because Patton already knew.  
“Ok,” he whispered. “Do you need me to drive you?”  
“No, it’s ok. I can walk, it’s not that far.”  
“Are you sure?” Patton asked in a worried voice.  
“Yes. I’ll be fine,” Virgil replied with a reassuring smile.

As if by instinct, he then looked up briefly at the stranger he stared at earlier, who glanced back, before turning away. Upon seeing this, Roman quickly ran past his friends trying to catch up to the man who had captivated him and at least learn his name. Seeing Roman sprint past them, Remy looked up to the boys on the balcony and they smiled at each other knowingly.  
“Remy, who are you looking at?” Patton asked before following his gaze. He then froze at the eye contact he made with a sharply dressed young man who seemed to be the same age as him and frozen in the same state.  
“Oh, I was just-” Remy cut himself off after seeing Patton starstruck with the necktie-wearing man above.  
He sighed and patted his curly-haired friend on the back softly. “It’s a good day for love.”

**Author's Note:**

> This story is inspired by the song "Over and over again" by Nathan Sykes and will be based around the music video so if you know how what happens in it, it will be very similar to this story. So I'm so sorry in advance if you cry. That being said. Keep an eye out for the next update! (Which will hopefully be very soon!)


End file.
